classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Packard Custom Eight
The Packard Custom Eight is a series of eight-cylinder cars that the Packard Motor Car Company in Detroit made in the model year 1928 to 1932. In 1948 the model was living as a development of Custom Super Clipper Eight again was further expanded to 1950. In 1951, the detachment was followed by the Packard 400. 1928-1932 The Custom Eight was still one line eight-cylinder engine with side-side valves, 6306cc displacement (bore x stroke = 88.9 mm x 127 mm) and an output of 109 bhp (80 kW) at 3.200/min. A twin-plate clutch, the engine power was transferred to a partially synchronized, manual three-speed transmission and then to the rear wheels. The mechanical brakes worked on all four wheels.The model built to 1927 Eight in 1928 in the model series and Custom Eight Standard Eight split. There was only a single chassis with 3632 mm wheelbase, with the variety of closed and open structures for 2 - 7 passengers could be provided. The first published Custom Eight models were there equipped luxurious than seven months later, brought out their sister models named Standard. 1929 was the Custom Eight another sister model, the DeLuxe Eight, and took motor with constant displacement in the performance slightly to 105 bhp from (77.2 kW). The chassis now had a wheelbase of 3,569 mm. In the following year received the Custom Eight, a new four-speed transmission and windows of shatterproof multi-layer safety glass. 1931 was the engine a power boost from new valves and intake pipes. He carried now 120 bhp (88 kW). The Custom Eight was in Individual Custom Eight renamed and there were two bodies on the chassis with 3569 mm wheelbase ( Victoria Convertible Sedan and Convertible) and seven on the wheelbase 3696 mm. At the same time the Individual Custom Eight was also the technical equipment of the Standard Eight (with 5231cc displacement and 100 bhp (74 kW), with 3416 mm wheelbase) available. In model year 1932, the wheelbase is extended by 2 "to 3,619 mm / 3,747 mm. By increasing the compression of the engine reached with unchanged capacity 135bhp (99 kW). The last year offered possibility of a Custom Eight on the basis of the Standard Eight accounted again. 1933, from the back of the Individual Custom Eight Packard Eight . In the three years from 1928 to 1930 23 801 Custom Eight were created (Figures for 1928 to 7800 piece - it also included the model Standard Eight). 1931/1932 2735 emerged Individual Custom Eight (The figures exclude the possibility that Model DeLuxe Eight). 1948-1950 1948 was the model year of the Packard Custom Super Clipper Eight it was revised and renamed back to Packard Custom Eight. The car still had a line eight-cylinder engine with side-side valves, but now with 5833cc displacement (bore x stroke = 88.9 mm x 117.5 mm) and an output of 160 bhp (118 kW) at 3.600rpm. There were rigids with two wheelbases: 3,226 mm and 3,759 mm. On the short chassis was a 2 - or 4-door sedan or 2-door convertible ( Victoria ) can be ordered with 6 seats. On the long chassis delivered to a 4-door sedan or a 4-door Pullman limousine, each with 7 seats. In 1949 the cars were slightly revised for style. From November 1949, there were a 3-stage automatic transmission ("Ultramatic"). In 1950, the engine put in power again to 5 bhp and 165 bhp carried now (121 kW). The long-wheelbase chassis was omitted. 1951 replaced the new Packard 400 of this model. 1948 created 10,522 Custom Eight, 1949/1950, there were, together with its sister model Standard Eight 89,639 pieces. Category:Pre-war Category:Packard Category:Post-war